Story Timeline
by CreastionStar
Summary: This is the history of Transformer Gundam


Davis 15

Timeline for my Gundam/G.I. Joe/Transformers fanfiction

This document has both the timeline and terms of my fanfiction. I am making my own timeline that is based off of the different timelines from the different comic books and the main cartoon of the G1 Transformers and G.I. Joe. Note: After "The Return of Optimus Prime" will be "The Rebirth". I am sticking with the American version of the Headmasters and Targetmasters. In other words: Spike Witwicky is the headmaster partner to both Cerebros/Fortress and Fortress Maximus with Cerebros/Fortress 's body being a sentient transformers and Lord Zarak is a green-skinned human from the planet Nebulos and so on and so forth. I will include the characters of Masterforce and later series of Transformers G1, but there will be new explanations. This also include for Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00. So if you have a problem with it, tough. This is my writing and there is nothing that you can do about it.

The Transformers, Beast Wars, Beast Machine, G.I. Joe, and Jem and the Holograms toys are the property of Hasbro and Takara while the cartoons are the property of Sunbow, Marvel, Mainframe, and Toei and the comics are the property of Marvel and Dreamwave.

Stargate and its terms are the property of MGM studios.

Star Wars and its terms are the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Fox.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Kannazuki no Miko is the property of Kaishaku and TNK.

Full Metal Panic is the property of Shoji Gatoh, Gonzo, and Kyoto Animation.

Ayashi no Ceres is the property of Yuu Watase and Studio Pierrot.

Zoids is the property of Tomy and Xebec

Monster Rancher is the property of TMS Entertainment.

15 billion years ago, The multiverse came into existence by the big bang and was created by a being called The One, also known as God .

14.9 billion+ years ago, The One created both Unicron and Primus and all of the other beings. The stars and galaxy came into being. Unicron and Primus began their epic rivalry and sealed themselves into asteroids. A few million years later, one massive star begins to die, went supernova, and would eventually became a black hole, but Primus intervene and made it to became a completely different star, a hyperspace tap star.

12 billion years ago, a being called Primacon began to design monsters and somehow found his assistant on one of the asteroids. He took him and has him to give life to his creation. Later, he went to another asteroid, became corrupt by the influence there, and begins construction on Unicron, or rather Unicron's body as dictated by Unicron himself. Unicron broke free and nearly killed Primacon. The assistant left for that planet and went back to the world that he was on. He called the Primitives to him, opened a time window for them, and had them to defeat Primacon. (I combined the events that took place in "Called of the Primitives" and what Takara said years after the show went off of the air and the creation of Unicron from the comics.) After that, Unicron restarted his main task and created a new energy being called Devil Z to detect any new sources of energy that can be use to power himself.

Between 11 billion and 10.5 billion years ago, Aliea's humans, The Ancient Alieans, has developed the most advance civilization and benevolent empire in the universe. They colonize the entire universe, but did not subjected other life forms to their will and in fact, actually try to find ways to understand them and life in peace with them.

A little time later, Primus crafted his asteroid prison into Cybertron and made the 13 original transformers. One betrayed the others. Later generations of the transformers were created. Another Prime had a special property that was unusual for them – technorganic. At the same time, Unicron made his answers to the Primes - the Ugotterrians.

4.5 billion years ago, in the Milky Way Galaxy, a mass of hydrogen and helium begins to collapse and become hotter until nuclear fusion in the core ignites and becomes a star. The Sun is born and the Earth and the solar system is created. A few millions after that, a Mars sized object named Theia collides with the Earth. The moon, Luna, is born. Life begins to develop in the ocean.

500 million years ago, roughly, complex life begins to develop in the ocean.

Between 200 to 250 million years ago, the Dinosaurs begin to develop on land.

At most, 100 million years ago The Alterans and the Ori evolved and split into two different factions. The Alterans left for the Milky Way Galaxy and became the Ancients. Some of the Ancients even went to Cybertron and became allies of the good Cybertronians.

65 million years ago, a giant asteroid, 6 miles wide, struck the Earth with a force equivalent between 100 to 250 trillion tons of TNT caused a mass extinction, wiping out the dinosaurs and lead the way for mammals to take over.

At most 50 million years ago, the Quintessons took over Cybertron and made all of the Transformers to be slave while created more to be both consumer goods and military hardware. They also experimented with the technorganic Prime and copied his construction for a separate sub-line of each of the main lines.

13 million years ago, the transformers rebelled against the Quintessons and kicked them off of Cybertron. A few thousand years later, the military hardware begins the desire for conquest and attacks the consumer goods. Soon, they became to be known as the Decepticons and the Autobots, respectively. During this time, the Ancients did their best to help out the Autobots, but left Cybertron when it became quite clear that the Decepticons did not want them to interfere. Sometime later, a group of robots came together to create a new robot. Megatron was born and took out the previous leader of the Autobots. During this time, the technorganic Decepticons and Autobots decided that this war was pointless, became friends and allies, and left Cybertron to find a new home. They landed on Aliea and the Alieans welcome them. A little bit later, they began to change their forms to be humans and adapted to their new forms, very well. They also adapted new names for themselves and abandoned their Cybertronian names. The descendant of the technorganic Prime adapted the family name "Aqualayer".

9 million years ago, a dock worker named Orion Pax was shot by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and became Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and bearer of the matrix of leadership.

Between, 7 to 10 million years ago, the Ancients left Earth on their massive city ship, Atlantis, to the Pegasus Galaxy to start over.

4 million year ago, Optimus Prime and his Autobots launch the Ark and left Cybertron to find a new source of energy, but were pursue by Megatron and his Decepticons on his most fearsome flagship, the Nemesis. They crashed landed on Earth. Humans begin to develop on the Earth. Cybertron is under the command of Shockwave.

Between 2 to 4 million years ago, two ships, the Axalon and the Darksyde, came through a transwarp portal and crash landed on the Earth. The Beast Wars begins. A few years later, BW Megatron founded his namesake's battle cruiser and used it to try to destroy the Ark and change the past based off of G1 Megatron's orders. Rhinox used a shuttle to crash through the Nemesis's bridge and destroy the mighty warship. The Beast Wars were over and the Maximals left Earth with BW Megatron tied to the outside of the shuttle. During this time, a race called Cobra-La was watching this and has plans to make sure that this cannot happen again.

Hundreds of thousands of years ago, The Aliean empire can undone because of an evil power, the users of the darkside of the force (not yet the sith), and lost contact with the other galaxies. Before that, they went to planets in the Milky Way, Pegasus, and Ida galaxy and would eventually have met the Ancient, Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings. They also meet up with the Autobots. Thousands of years later, one of those galaxies formed the Galactic republic and the Jedi order. Around that time as well, some of the Decepticon Pretenders left for Earth to look for a new source of energy with some of the Autobot Pretenders following them.

Tens of thousands of years ago, the Goa'ulds begin to develop technologies from the Ancients technology and started to dominate the galaxy. The only planets that made itself quite clear that they are not welcome are Cybertron, Quintessa, and other planets in the galaxy.

40,000 years ago, Cobra-La was at its moment of glory when an ice age destroys much of their work and achievement. Around this time, beings from another dimension found the fledging human race and help them to survive and taught them what they need to know for the future.

Ten thousand years ago, the Goa'uld went to earth, found a tribe of human, and began to use them as hosts and slaves. The Ancients came back from the Pegasus galaxy to try to rebuild their empire, but decided to ascend. Made an alliance with the Nox, Asgard, Furlings, and Ancient Alieans to deal with the Goa'uld. The Autobot pretenders fought against the Decepticon pretenders and sealed them away in three legendary ancient cities (one of them is the second city that have the same name as the Ancient's city ship as an honor for them.) A few years later, there was a rebellion on Earth, inspired by either a time shifted SG-1 team or by another alien being that was enemies of the Goa'uld that cast them off of the Earth. This grabs the attention of Devil Z and broke off communication with Unicron. This event even made Unicron to make notice and made an evil being to deal with them, which would later be part of Japanese mythology. This being is Orochi. Primus found out about it and made a protector for the human race against Orochi. This is Ame no Kurakumo and he would also be part of Japanese mythology.

In about 5000 to 6000 years ago, a group of Jaffa went to battle against their Goa'uld masters and came close to losing before the Alieans and the Primes came across them and helped save them. Years later, the Goa'uld went after these Jaffa to punish their betray. What they did not know is that these Jaffa's new gods made sure that the Goa'uld are not welcome and are forbidden to do anything to them. These Jaffas have saw the power of the Primes and saw them as true gods. They respect them and worships them and the Primes made promises to these Jaffas that they will not abandon them, no matter what. At roughly the same time, a son of the Primes starts his war against the Goa'uld and freed the humans underneath them. All Jaffa remembers this one warrior from this time. Away from Egypt, Ceres came down and mated with men that finds her celestial robe.

In the 1800's, Matthew Etestier, Eugene Aqulayer, and Richard Davis and their wives were born. 50 years later, Matthew Etestier was promoted to the rank of Admiral and made supreme commander of the Aliean star destroyer fleets. In the galaxy that had the galactic republic, it crumbles into the galactic empire, controlled by Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine and his pupil, Darth Vader, originally Anakin Skywalker. Years later, his children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa fought against the empire, tear it down, and free the galaxy. Darth Vader returned to the light side and both he and Palpatine are dead.

In 1928, a group of archaeologist in Egypt unearthed a device called the Stargate.

In the 1940's to 1950's, the future members of G.I. Joe and Cobra were born.

In the early 1960's, the future members of Jem and Holograms were born, as well as the Misfits and Stingers.

Between the late 1960's/mid 1970's, a member of Cobra-la had an accident that left him disfigured, went out to the world, organize a military/terrorist outfit, and began to terrorize the world. It became known as Cobra.

In the late 1970's/early 1980's, the government organize a special task force to deal with Cobra. It became known as G.I. Joe. Also, Mr. Benton found a strange device one day when he was in Washington state. He studied and uses it as the basis for a computer that he had in mind. He built Synergy.

In 1984, a mountain/volcano in Oregon erupted and bought the Ark back to life. It, then, repaired the robots inside and they restarted their war for energon. The Great Wars are now on Earth. The Autobots befriended the Witwicky family and Chip Chase. Months later, the Dinobots were constructed and the Constructicons appeared on Earth. Also, Megatron built two space bridges, one to transport energon to Cybertron and another one to bring Cybertron to Earth.

In 1985, they befriended Carly. Megatron took some wheels and rebuild them as the Stunticons. He took them to Cybertron to give them life. The Autobots decided to create the Aerialbots. Months later, Starscream created the Combaticons and the Protectorbots appeared. Around the same time, The Misfits and Jem and The Holograms made their debut and had a lot of fans. Some of Jem's fans even included some of G.I. Joe and some of the Autobots (Jazz, Blaster).

In 1986, Cobra had enough with Cobra Commander's stupidity and decided to bring to life Serpentor. Also, one of the generals at an army base invited Optimus Prime and his Autobots to meet General Hawk and his G.I. Joes. It was during this year that Admiral Etestier came to Earth to see how it developed from its ancient days and meet both of them. Optimus could tell that there were something special about him and Admiral Etestier told him that he is actually a technorganic Decepticon from Aliea that wants to be friends to both them and to their troops. He brought some technology from his planet to show them that he would like to be trusted and to trust them. They both agree to his request.

Between 1986 and 2004, something made Megatron to lose interest on Earth and refocus on conquering Cybertron. During this time, the Autobots used this time to build Metroplex and Autobot city. Also, both Riot and Eric Raymond made bad business deals with Xamot and Tomax which allows Stinger Sound to be under the control of Extensive Enterprise and Cobra. While this is happening, Riot contract Jerrica Benton on behalf of his father who happens to know both General Hawk, the leader of G.I. Joe, and Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. She met with them and agrees to help them in their struggles against the most ruthless terrorist organization in the world and the most evil alien robots of all time, especially helping the orphans after the battles. All of them receive the special Aliean treatments. It was during this time that Jerrica told the truth to Rio that both she and Jem is the same person. Rio embraces Jerrica and told her that he was relieved. Also, General Hawk made Synergy top secret and off limits to everyone else in the military so they will not have to go through the same scare as they did before. At the same time, the Goa'uld Seth was in the Himilayas when he came across the citizens of Cobra-La and he was dragged to be seen by Golobulus. He made it very clear that Cobra-La will not tolerate the Goa'uld.

In 1987, Cobra-La made reappearance to the Earth and using the stolen B.E.T., they were planning to mutate every single human being into mindless beasts with a special spore. For the crimes that he committed, Cobra Commander was exposed to this spore and turn into a mindless snake. Duke was almost killed and went into a coma. G.I. Joe went to their homeland to stop them and use the B.E.T. to destroy the spore. It also made it to overload and destroy itself and the entire place. Sometime after this, somehow Cobra Commander regained human form and control over Cobra while getting rid of Serpentor. (In truth, I am saying this because I did not watch much of the Dic series and most of the fans does not consider it canon for G.I. Joe anyway. True, that one episode of Transformers might have been written before the movie was made, but considering we saw Cobra Commander in human form in 2006 means that somehow he became human again.)

In the alternatives Earth in the 1990's, Mithril was formed and the events of Full Metal Panic occurred after that.

In the mid 1990's, unaware to both G.I. Joe and the Autobots, the United States government began a top secret plan to use a device called the Stargate. They did an exploration to another planet and destroy the supreme Goa'uld system lord, Ra. Soon after that, the government has decided to use it continuous to gather other technology. They have met some new cultures and formed an alliance with the Nox, the Asgard, the Tok'ra, and the free Jaffa throughout the late 1990's and early 2000's.

In the early 2000's, G.I. Joe finally captured Cobra and sent to jail. In the same timeline, G.I. Joe was disbanded and Earth Defense Command was formed. Also, SG-1 found the location of Atlantis and sent a team to the city.

In 2002, Stargate Command begins its search for the lost city of the Ancient.

In 2003, Stargate Command found the coordinates for the lost city of the Ancients, better known as the lost city of Atlantis and sent a team to explore it.

In 2004, the replicators came to invade the Milky Way galaxy, but left one planet intact, Cybertron, since they remember what happened centuries before. Also, they did not challenge the Decepticons when they came across them.

In 2005, Megatron planned an attack on Autobot city, killed a lot of Autobots, including Optimus Prime but was able to severally damaged Megatron. Ultra Magnus became the leader of the Autobots. Megatron met Unicron and became Galvatron. Galvatron went to Cybertron and destroys Starscream. Unicron attacked Cybertron and Shockwave dies, supposedly. Hot Rod grabs the matrix of leadership, became Rodimus Prime, threw Galvatron to Thrull, opens the matrix, and destroys Unicron. The Autobots have finally won the 4th Cybertronian war and reclaimed Cybertron for a new age of peace.

In 2006, the Autobots were celebrating with the first galactic Olympics. The Decepticons flee to Charr without a leader and running out of Energon. Days later, Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps found Galavatron and brought him back to Charr. The Quintessons made an appearance and made an "alliance" with the Decepticons and Trypticon was born. Months later, the Terrorcons and Technobots came into existence. Months later still, the Autobots recovered their leader and bought him back to life.

In 2007, the Decepticons attacked Autobot city for the key to the plasma energy chamber. Opening it made the Autobots and Decepticons to go to Nebulos. The Nebulan rebels became partners with the Autobots and became the Autobot Targetmasters and Headmasters. The Decepticons made an alliance with the Nebulan hive and became Decepticons Headmaster and Targetmaster. Optimus Prime went into Vector Sigma and found out that the plasma energy can destroy entire stars but ran into problems. Zarak rebuilds his entire city into Scorponok, the newest, most powerful Decepticon super robot ever created. Captured Arcee and return to Cybertron. The Autobots went after them with Spike staying behind. A few hours later, Spike and Cerebros return to Cybertron with Fortress Maximus, the newest Autobot headmaster super robot. Combat broke on Cybertron and both Scorponok and Fortress Maximus revealed their robots modes with their respective partners transformed into their heads. A little later, Spike defeated Zarak, redirected the plasma energy from the Sun into Vector Sigma and re-energize Cybertron. Fortress Maximus returned to Nebulos with the rebels and their Autobot headmaster partners agreeing to control their fates. A little bit later, both Zarak and Galvatron argue and went back to Nebulos. More combat happened and the Decepticons were kicked off of Nebulos for good as well.

In 2008, Fortress Maximus lands on Earth with Spike and Daniel visiting Carly and discussing business with Flint, General Hawk, Admiral Etestier, and Captain Fairbourne. Brainstorm and Arcane came across a new type of energy. Old Snake (Cobra Commander) heard about it and investigate it. Copied some of the data and other technologies from Aliea. At the same time, Galvatron was having dreams where he fighting against his past self, Megatron. Soon, it came quite clear, Megatron's personality was coming out and soon he will be the leader of the Decepticons. Weeks later, the Decepticons were stealing energy from the powerplants and the Autobots found out that Megatron's personality came back. He and Cobra Commander met up and made an alliance as well. With this technology, Cobra Commander brought back his troops and Cobra was back in business. Weeks later, The Atlantis Exploration team came home with the original Atlantis. Months after that, the Autobots were attacked by the Decepticons on Nebulos, injuring several members of both sides. Optimus asks helped from the Nebulon scientist Hi-Q to rebuild them. Soon, some of them became the second generations of Headmasters and Targetmasters, with a new group created: the Powermaster. Some of the Decepticons also went down the same path with the remaining Hive members and rebuilt another one of their cities into BlackZarak, but a small robot was in charge this time. When news reached to Spike and Cerebros's brother, Grand, on the planet Master, Spike went to action and builds Grand Maximus using Grand and his brother, Buster, as the new components. Also, with the analysis done on the new energy force, called the Chokon power, they build transtector. Megatron got wind of this and told the Decepticons the same thing.

In 2009, Devil Z came to Earth and stole several Transtector from both camps. Also, Stargate Command sends a team to Destiny, the starship built by the Ancient. Admiral Etestier and all of the human allies receive a dream and told them that the humans are destined for greater things for millenniums to come and need to use the Aliean technology to keep them alive and good shape for that length of time. Back on Aliea, some of the Autobots and Decepticons genetically modify themselves to create the Autocons.

Between 2010 and 2025, the team came back with even more knowledge than before.

In 2011, something made the Autobots and the Decepticons to go back to Space and wage their war in there for years to come.

Between 2011 and 2024, Orochi made his reappearance to the Earth with orders from Unicron to destroy the human race. Two girls, Himeko Kurusugawa and Chikane Himemiya, fulfill their destinies as the Solar and Lunar Priestess and defeat Orochi with Ame no Kurakumo as they did in the past and continue doing it into the future.

In 2024, the events of Masterforce happened. Near the end, the Decepticons targetmasters, under the leadership of Cyclonus, went to Earth and were ordered to bring their new comrades home. Devil Z was defeated and Hydra and Buster were turn into robots. Only the godmaster transtector became robot lifeforms. The headmaster juniors stay attached to their transtector and Grand Maximus brought everyone to Optimus Prime. During this time, the masterforce power were used by the Autobots to bring back some of their fallen warriors. At the same time, both Blitzwing and Octane asks Optimus if they can pledge allegiance to the Autobot cause and they were accepted. Also, with refinement of the Pretender technology, Lander's brother, Landmine, and his group became Pretenders as well Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Jazz. The Decepticons did the same thing and also brought back to life, Starscream, and made him a pretender.

In 2025, the events of Victory happened. Back on Charr, LioKaiser was brought back to life by the same power. Megatron inspected the godmasters and their humans. Also, something happened to where Hi-Q became one with Optimus and Ginrai volunteered to become Optimus Prime's new powermaster partner, but with some added bonuses. Optimus can now use the choken power.

In 2026, with technology studied from the stargate missions, both Stargate Command and Earth Defense Command made starships that are used to help G.I. Joe and the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons and Cobra.

In 2030, something made the Autobots, G.I. Joe, the Decepticons, and Cobra lost any contact with Earth and continues their war to make sure that the other planets do not fall to this war. They are also made contact with the swarm and Optimus used the matrix to reformat them into the Vok.

In 2091, a man named Aeolia Schenberg came up with the basis of Celestial Being and the GN drive and began the construction of the space colonies.

Eventually Veda went offline for a time period and a new calendar system came around by the people of Earth, the Cosmic Era. For the next 100 years, Earth will be using this calendar. The events of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny happened. During the time that Kira and Lacus were fighting in the war, Admiral Etestier and General Hawk somehow came back to Earth and try to convince both the Plants and Earth federation that total annihilation is the wrong way. Unfortunately, Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael said that they did not want to listen anymore. To add further insult onto injury, Azrael said that the only way things can go back to normal is to kill every single Coordinator. This made the both of them mad and Hawk ordered his team to mobilize and stopped Blue Cosmos. The wars had finally stop and the Joes went to the Orb Union and Plants new leadership, asking if they want to live longer to make sure that these wars do not happen again. They all said yes and went into space to finally meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Also, Lacus met her idol and her reason of why she became a singer; Jem. The two became really good friends. Eventually, Earth adapted a new calendar system, the After Colony Era.

The Ancient Alieans fixed the problems with the genetic modification that the Coordinators have done and made their genes even stronger. Eventually, they went to Nebulos, Master and Zone and are welcomed and accepted. The Events of Gundam Wing happened. Admiral Etestier and some of the Joes kept a good eye on Earth, but the same thing happened. After Endless Waltz, the gundam pilots, Relena, and their associates receives a message and meet Optimus Prime and Admiral Etestier. They were asks to help out on future missions. They said that they would like to and receive the Aliean life extension technology. After that moment, Relena and Heero met Lacus and Kira and they talk for a while.

Eventually, Veda came back online after 300 years, reset all of the calendars to the AD era, and set the years to a pre-determine date (it has been 300 year and it is more likely to be the 2600/2700's). The Events of Gundam 00 happened. While the ELS were exploring the universe, they can into contact with the Autobots, Tokra and other races and they understand what is going on. They also contacted the Vok and see what they are. While this is happening, the members of Celestial Being and select others, including General Mannequin and Marina was asked if they would like to continue helping the Earth in the long term future. They said yes and they became immortal. Also, a lot of them were restored back to their youths and evolved to be Innovators during all of that. Also, the Beast Wars happened. BW Megatron stole the golden disks and the Darksyde and transwarped to the past to carry out Megatron's original plans. Eventually the Beast Machines happened and Cybertron was reformatted into a technorganic paradise. G1 Megatron brought back most of the predacons and shot at the tripredacus council for their stupidity. Primus asks Optimus to use the masterforce to bring back several of the Maximals including Optimus Primal and Tigratron. Dinobot wants to know why and Grimlock said that he is needed, but not to expect to be the leader of the Maximals.

Years after the events with ELS, Earth is once again the target of aliens, however, this time, this group of aliens is very familiar. The current government later found out that this group is actually Earth's oldest alien enemies, the Decepticons. Sometime after that discovery, a powerful terrorist group begins to attack the solar energy generation system and very soon, they later to be identified as Cobra, an ancient terrorist organization that is determined to rule the Earth. All of the Earth Sphere Federation army were completely powerless to stop them. The leaders was discussing on how to stop them when General Hawk and General O'Neill came in. The leaders recognize both men and asks if they could sit down. They formulate a new plan on how to deal with this threat. Using Orb as the example and G.I. Joe, Stargate Command, and Earth Defense Command as the core, they restructured the military around them and using these new ideas. Also made the Orb uniform the default uniform for the entire military, but allows certain individuals to wear the ZAFT uniform if they want too.

In the year 2795, Matt went home and made love with his wife.

In the year 2797, Eugene Aqualayer and his wife welcomed their first child and eldest daughter, Itiki. Also Admiral Etestier receives a message from his wife that their eldest child, Earl, is born. Also, Raphael, Leslie, Kite, Selena, Hiscosh, and Taigoligo are also born to their respective families.

In 2808, Itiki and the others went to their first day of school and became friends. In a few years, both Itiki and Raphael began to date and fell in love. When Eugene found this out, he is happy because that means that the racial divide can disappear. Also, her special powers began to come out.

In 2813, Megatron somehow got wind of a special transformer born on Aliea, went to the planet, and kidnapped Itiki. He also shot Raphael and holds her family hostage. He also made Earl to join them and to watch over Itiki.

In 2816, the beginning of this story, Itiki is on Earth and in place to do what Megatron wants. Also, The Autobots and their allies came back to Earth because of some activity that the Decepticons are planning.


End file.
